The Transcenders
It was September 14, 2013. Three alleged psychosis patients were sent into a state ward whose name and location remains undisclosed to ensure nothing like this would ever happen again. The three patients (Damien, Gerald, and Clyde) initially behaved rather oddly well. They had been sent to the ward because of their claims that they could transcend the very fabric of space-time itself and into a higher plane. They claimed to have been sent to our dimension to preach the apocalypse of August 28, 2019, and they needed to be sent back to their own dimension in order to maintain their sanities. On September 15, 2013, the three patients eventually caved into their deteriorating sanities and began to act violently. Their actions were each documented on tapes. These tapes serve as the only evidence of these patients’ existences. Proceed with caution… The Story Nobody knew who the Transcenders were, where they came from, or even what they really were. Some say that they were runaway heroin addicts. Others believe that they truly were prophets of an impending doom facing our own universe. Many, however, have no idea that anything really happened concerning the Transcenders. The Transcenders were a group of three mysterious individuals appearing to be between 17 and 24 years of age. The three show no records of ever existing, as how it was when they arrived during the summer of 2013. All that is known of the Transcenders are their names and their appearances. The tallest of the three was named Gerald. He stood at 5’ 10” and was only somewhat chubby in comparison to the other two. His rectangular glasses were always dirty, and his vocabulary exceeded that of many English majors and instructors. He always appeared to be tired. His thick, medium-length hair was nearly black, although upon close inspection his hair was actually a very dark brown. The color of his eyes were facsimiles of prehistoric tar pits sucking in curious creatures who stumbled into it. His thin moustache was paired with a goatee limited only to his chin, and his skin was merely a shade darker than cream. The shortest of the three was named Clyde. He stood at 5’ 7” and was remarkably thin and lanky. His disproportionately large forehead seemed to be all that everyday people would notice, and he was stricken with acne. His hair was a black buzz cut, and his walk resembled that of an ancient homo erectus. He wore large, rectangular glasses that were always much cleaner than Gerald’s, and his skin’s color resembled that of mocha. His small eyes were often found staring off into God knows what. The middle of the three was named Damien. He stood at 5’ 9” and had a very triangular, muscular body. His large lips jutted forth from his face as would a whack-a-mole target, and his skin was by far darker than the others. He had small eyes, with his left eye carrying bizarre grey markings that remain without even the smallest modicum of translation to this day. His hands and feet were disproportionate to his body, and his voice was noticeably deep. Gerald, Damien, and Clyde appeared, by all means, to be like any other human beings on Earth. Despite this, however, the three often behaved aloof to other people and never disclosed any information outside of the above information. Some people suspected that the three were up to no good, while others pestered them to divulge their true intentions. Every single person to pester the three over this issue would somehow entirely vanish, never to be seen by anyone ever again. On September 2, 2013, Gerald, Damien, and Clyde toured the city of University Place, Washington, telling passersby that the world was destined to end on August 28, 2019, and that nothing could be done to prevent the event from happening. Many who heard these premonitions would often scoff at what was deemed to be, “Nothing but rambling nonsense.” A handful of people, however, completely believed them and even sought to be taken out of their doomed planet Earth. These people would never be seen again either. This continued until September 14, when a citizen called the police on the three and demanded their placement in a mental institution. Eventually, all three of the Transcenders ended up locked in their own small rooms within the institution. Initially, they handled their stay unusually well. In fact, for some time, the three actually seemed to enjoy their time in the institution. In spite of this, it was unknown that these three would need to return to their own dimensions. Otherwise, the three would face a sudden deterioration of their own sanities. The next day, there were reports that the three suddenly began to act violently, and so three people were sent in to document just exactly what was going on with them. What they found was remarkable and disturbing. When each of the videos began, all three patients seemed quite at peace, but, as each one played out, they all increasingly lashed out at the camera. The overall energy of the rooms made the videos very difficult to create a clear picture, thus the somewhat grainy, flatly colored appearance of the videos is evident. The doors to the rooms were locked, and those with cameras found it impossible to exit after entering. Eventually, all three patients broke free of their harnesses and straitjackets and proceeded to slowly chase after the cameramen. Before each video ends, strange noises are heard before a maddening, chaotic sound is heard. The videos then go white, and the cameras cease to function. Upon investigation, it was found that all three of the cameramen, as well as Gerald, Damien, and Clyde, were not found in any of the rooms, and, to this day, all six of them remain missing. Some say that they live in a place not of sight, nor of sound, but of a place that can only be reached if you transcend all space and time around you. Others say that the six committed suicide before any officials could step in to investigate. Many say that all six were executed to keep any of this information from getting out, though this is not the case since I’m still here to tell this story. Who do you believe? The Video Written by GMart5 Category:Videos Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings